Deadly Melodies
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: Music was his life. From the time he was still Medy Botoph upon the present day. Everyday was music. He lived within it.


**Genre: Anime/Manga**

**Category: Kingdom Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, still don't and never will**

**Summary: Music was his life. From the time he was still Medy Botoph upon the present day. Everyday was music. He lived within it. **

**Warnings: Minor language, slight Zemyx, and Guilty Gear references **

**Notes: This was supposed to be a Demyx-centric sort of thing, but it became somewhat of an Organization-centric thing. However, it still leans towards Demyx, so…yeah. **

**-Overture: Reminisce of Insanity's Beginning- **

Everything was shrouded in darkness in The World That Never Was, as it should be. The streets were empty, save the occasional Dusk. The neon lights flickered frequently in the world where it was always night. The wind whistled loudly, bringing large gusts of power that can carry away the living beings residing there (which it did; poor Dusks). The never-ending rain seemed to be pouring heavier than it usually would, but no one was outside to care anyway.

A certain nocturne was listening to Rain's music, as it pattered against his window. His room was unlit and there was no light except for the moonlight that came from the heart-shaped moon towering above the castle. Demyx stared lifelessly out the clear glass, into the darkness that was his "homeworld."

His inner eye was imagining the world where his Other had lived. It was a small suburb town—a very quaint place. Everyone was friendly with one another. Nothing big would happen, except for a few irregular things, but they would happen at rare times. He remembered once that there was this girl from his high school that got pregnant, gave birth to the child and then dumped it in a trash can. The baby, unfortunately, died and the girl was faced with serious charges of murder. But that information was superfluous.

Medy, the name of his Other, was a good kid with good grades that were higher than average but not totally excellent. He had lost his heart to the madness of his own self. How, you may ask? It was simple. Medy's parents had high expectations, so he needed to be "perfect" to please them. The perfect student, the perfect athlete, the perfect Christian, the perfect everything! The only thing he seemed to be perfect at was in music. His parents were happy but only for a short time. So, he put a small hiatus on music and tried harder on the other tasks. However, those tasks had some major downfalls.

He couldn't go outside unless it was going to school or to church. He couldn't hang out with any of his friends because his parents thought they might "corrupt his mind with immoral things" and crap like that. He was bad at sports, period. To make it worst, he was put in the track team. You could say that Medy wasn't the fastest one in the school… He thought that he needed to go on a little "diet" to move swifter. That caused a temporary—but still a long, long term—anorexia.

Needless to say, his parents were displeased with this. But, to help him get better, they thought it to be best to send him to a rehab center. Although he was supposed to get better, Medy only got far worst. The boy caved into psychosis and soon lost the thing vital to his humanity.

PerfectIneedtobePerfect  
_Must try **harder  
**_Stillto**fat**muchtoo**fat**mustbe**swift  
**The**corruption**you_shall_face_with_such**immoralities  
**_T h e **O v e r t u r e **o f **I n s a n i t y** h a s b e g u n _

**-First Movement: Arrival of a Brilliant Musician- **

He couldn't remember when he had first stumbled upon The World That Never Was. Hell, he couldn't remember anything when he had been turned into a Nobody—not even his own name. He wandered the neon-lit streets of the dark realm, looking from right to left, wondering if anyone lived in such a place as this. His answer came in the form of a group of Dusks. At first, they merely surrounded him and for about five minutes, it remained like that—just standing there with silence floating in the air.

Finally, the platinum-colored creatures made their move, charging at the helpless arrival. In a panicked state, the blonde put his arms over his head to shield his body from the onslaught. But when he quickly made that defensive action, bursts of water streamed out of his fingertips and lashed at the Dusks in a whip-like motion. The lesser Nobodies were sent back a few feet. Blinking and certainly desperate, he thrust his hands in their direction and sent a huge wave of water, destroying them.

The cerulean-eyed boy was awed at his new ability. While he stood there, a light rain started to fall from the darkened skies. He stared up into the shadows—to the inky black clouds that replaced the white ones that he was so used to seeing (somehow…he couldn't grasp why the sky should be blue and the clouds should be white…Was it supposed to be like that instead, he thought to himself).

It was then that he heard it: clapping.

Turning around, he saw a faint silhouette through the raindrops. The figure was cloaked in a black robe, and that was pretty much all he could decipher about the person. Whoever it was, he (or she) was coming towards him.

"A fine job" he said with a deep, impressed voice as his clapping slowly ceased. The blonde wanted to ask, "Who are you?" but he couldn't find his voice at that moment. The figure put a hand up, all knowing what he wanted to ask.

"My identity shall be revealed to you soon…You are very strong, indeed…There is a place for you here, among others just like you and I. A place where you will be accepted among peers. Where you can belong. Do you want to come with me to that place?"

His voice officially went on vacation and he cursed the timing of it. But, the blue-eyed Nobody settled for a nod. The other figure walked up right in front of him and placed his right hand on the blonde head. Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened as the memories of his other life came rushing back through his head like a rapid-flowing river. When it all ended, he staggered back, a hand over his left eye and a portion of his lower forehead. He had his memories back, but it seemed that when he tried to piece them all together, there were some major gaps…He could only remember important things and events, like his name, birthday, and etcetera. It was very interesting and nagging at the same time to know that his recollections are not fully complete. He also questioned to the fact that the memoirs that he had regained were all…happy. It just was odd to him. Had he no agony before? There was no time to wonder, though, he will soon. Now is the time to act. He wanted to go to that place where the man said he can be accepted. He wanted to go. It seemed that Voice's vacation had came to an abrupt stop and about thirty seconds passed before he finally had the courage to ask himself, "Who……who are you?"

"……My name is Xemnas…" he replied, "I am the leader of Organization XIII… Do you remember your name?"

He nodded, "Medy…Medy Botoph…"

Xemnas slowly reached up to his hood and pulled it back down. He had tanned skin, which contrasted to his silver hair. His fierce yellow eyes remained a neutral characteristic, complimenting both features. There was an eerily calm and determined air to him—an air of superiority. It awed Medy, yet at the same time intimidated him to a high degree.

"Prepare to bury your old name along with your other life…" he instructed, "From now on, you shall be Demyx: Number IX- The Melodious Nocturne."

All_I_wantisa_place_whereIcanbe_accepted  
_**Youwill_never_belonginthisworld  
**_StopithurtsStophurtingmeStop  
_**_BANG_**Just**BOOM**_Let**CRASH**_Me**_SlashDIE!!!  
_**_T h e **F i r s t M o v e m e n t **o f h i s **H y s t e r i a **h a s b e e n p l a y e d_

**-Second Movement: Joining Rain's Symphony-**

The rain had grown even fiercer than it was a few minutes ago. Rain's melodies had gone from a soft and gentle suite to a harsh heavy metal-like beat. It was soothing, yes. He still loved it. Finally getting up from his bed, he walked over to the doors that lead to his balcony. The blonde musician stood there for a moment before swinging his doors open and going outside. He closed the doors; he didn't want his room to get wet.

Just wash all my troubles away, he thought. He was looked upon as the idiot of the group, the one that shouldn't even be among them. He was always smiling; he never wanted to fight. They all wondered why he was even there. Well, everyone except his close group of friends (Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Xigbar and Marluxia) and of course Xemnas. Those people (or to be more accurate, Nobodies) knew that the boy can unleash some serious power. Demyx slowly walked over to the railing of the balcony and stood on the edge. The blonde had done this many a time, and he never slipped.

Winds blew more and lightning began to strike. Xaldin and Larxene would've loved it out here. Sadly, they said that they had better things to do. For a while, he just stood there doing nothing. It was about five minutes afterwards that he decided to join in and become a part of the water's music. The musician summoned his sitar and just spent about a minute or two tuning his strings, making sure they were at the right pitch. For a storm such as this, it would be best to play something loud……something almost evil-sounding… Maybe something from Guilty Gear.

He, Axel, Roxas and occasionally Xigbar and Marluxia even play it on a daily basis. Axel likes Sol and Axl (for obvious reasons); Roxas likes A.B.A (because Paracelcus reminds him of his keyblades); Xigbar likes Justice and Faust ("That guy's hilarious!"); Marluxia likes Testament, Ky, Anji, Baiken and Chipp. Demyx likes I-no (because of the music) and Chipp. The first time Xigbar played, he laughed at Slayer ("Hey guys, I found another Luxord!").

Anyway…he decided to play 'Deadly Meadows' from Guilty Gear: Judgment. As he played the opening riff, the lightning didn't strike and the winds made no sound, as if they were playing the music as well. At the right moment, the percussions started again, fitting the song just right. His inner ear played the music in his mind with his physical ear listened to the joined sounds and melodies that the lightning and winds offered. He was mesmerized by it all—he was oblivious to the rest of the world.

He was living within his music.

**Live**withina**Fantasy**nevercomingbackto**Reality  
**A_Hopeless_wreckthatdoesn'tevenbelongamongstthe_Forgotten  
__**C**omeoutofthe**G**arishLightintothe**D**arkness**A**ndrealizethatyouwillforeverbe**E**mpty  
_**Music**_is_**Everything  
**_T h e **S e c o n d M o v e m e n t **i s c o m p l e t e a n d n o **S y m p h o n y** _s o u n d e d _s o m u c h **S w e e t e r**_

**-Third Movement: Reality's Countermelody-**

Zexion rounded a corner and nearly slammed into Axel, Marluxia and Xigbar. The trio raised their hands as the teen almost bumped into them at a rash speed.

"Whoa! Easy, Zexion, you'll hurt yourself that way." The Freeshooter said

"Did any of you find him?" the lilac-haired Nobody asked the three, ignoring Xigbar's comment. They all shook his head.

"Something's not right…" the Lord of Castle Oblivion said, "Demyx would be blasting music by now…Or running around the halls making the floors slippery for us to trip on…"

"Hey, why don't you just sniff him out?" Axel asked the Cloaked Schemer. There was a moment of silence among them before Zexion slapped his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that before!?" he asked, mentally hitting himself continuously. The three sweatdropped.

"You know what they say: Panic can overwhelm even the smartest minds." The flower user told him

The Organization had two meetings throughout the day and Demyx did not show up in either of them. In fact, no one caught sight of the blonde that entire day. Some thought of it as a blessing, but there was a unanimous feeling of uncertainty and worry among them. So, Xemnas ordered Marluxia, Zexion, Axel and Xigbar to search for him. Roxas would've gone with them too, but he was out on a mission to retrieve an item and some information in Twilight Town.

The four had split up, searching the four main quadrants of the castle, first going to Demyx's favorite places and then working from there. They decided that when an hour is up, they would meet at the center "intersection" of the Nobody stronghold. Which leads us to the current moment. Zexion closed his eyes and started to lightly sniff the air, to try and catch a trace of the water user's scent.

"It's there…but it's faint…He's not in the castle…"

"Then let's look outside." Xigbar said

"What!? Hell no! A storm's directly over our sheltered little heads and going out there would be like asking to be a Nobody lightning rod!"

"You just don't wanna go outside because it's raining…" Marluxia muttered under his breath. Axel sent him a glare and the blue-eyed Nobody waved it off, "C'mon Axel, quit being such a baby. It's only rain."

"Yeah, only rain, wind and freaking lightning! We get enough from Larxene!"

"We have no time for this!" Zexion shouted, running to the main hallway leading outside. Marluxia and Xigbar ran after him. Axel was hesitant but soon followed as well, not wanting any harm to come to his friend. The four practically kicked the main doors open to get outside. The rain welcomed them to her terrain as a gust of wind greeted them. Axel looked ahead, seeing the rooftops of the urban-like buildings of The World That Never Was. The redhead heard his name being called and found out that the others were way ahead of him. Xigbar and Marluxia were screaming 'Come on!' at him as loud as they could to get some sound across the gale's sudden solo, as the rain and lightning provided accompaniment to the piece. The pyro ran to them.

The lilac-haired Nobody was searching frantically for his comrade, his friend, the one whom he admittedly was affectionate of. He had to find Demyx, he just had to! Going totally out of character, he shouted to the others,

"YOU MORONS, GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND LOOK FOR HIM, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!"

One thought ran through their minds and one thought only: Dear Kingdom Hearts, he's even worst than a PMSing Larxene and sounded like a mother who just lost her child! However, it was never a good idea to irritate an already pissed off Zexion, so they complied. They searched out in the rain for a while, unfruitful. But soon, when they turned on a corner, Marluxia looked up and his eyes widened.

"Up there!"

The group turned their attention to one of the many balconies that rested on the side wall of the castle. On a particular balcony—Demyx's—stood a certain musician, playing his sitar along with the storm. Right now, nearly everyone was questioning his sanity and intelligence, but that was soon wiped out by panic and worry.

"Demyx!!!" the group shouted. Up in the balcony, the blonde couldn't hear them. He was in a trance state, only conscious enough to hear the music he was 'performing' to the rain. He could hear her calling to him, saying wonderful things about his playing.

"_Very Good, Demyx, very, very good." _The rain said to him,_ "I wish I had more people like you who can play such grand music; it's absolutely wonderful! Please, keep playing!"_

I must please the Rain, he thought to himself. He had finished the actual composition and started on an improvisation of his own, which still sounded like part of the actual piece. His inner ear heard it all—every chord, every drum beat that he had thought up of many days prior. It seems like it was his time to shine when the storm lightened as they changed into the accompaniment. Demyx didn't realize it, but as he was playing, he was also summoning water. A thick string of liquid formed out of the white marble of the balcony and danced around, splashing the Melodious Nocturne a few times.

The retrieval group looked up at him and thought him to be insane to play music out in the middle of a storm, standing on the edge of the balcony where he can slip and fall down a tremendous height.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Xemnas, Siax, Luxord and Roxas (who came back from Twilight Town just a few minutes ago) were outside Demyx's bedroom door. The four of them actually knocked for about two minutes before completely pounding the door. Soon, they settled for trying to tackle it down. After about five more minutes, the Luna Diviner had enough. He summoned his claymore and started going berserk on the door. Luxord and Roxas quickly backed up against the wall parallel to the door, scared that they might get hit if they were too close. Xemnas simply cleared his voice, muttering a 'Good job' under his breath. Frankly, this got him quite startled and a bit nervous.

But it did the job. The door (or, to be more accurate, what was left of it) creaked as the top hinge disconnected. The two other blondes went over to the door and 'opened' it. The wooden block fell down and the gambler and the youngest blonde set it aside in the hallway. They went in, observing the lack of light and the peculiar neatness of the room. Looking straight ahead, they saw the clear glass doors leading to the balcony. Needless to say, it gave them a clear view of the musician outside.

"Demyx!"

They ran over to the doors, which were locked……from the outside. Luxord and Siax thought, who the hell does that!? Roxas summoned his keyblade and tried breaking the glass. Unfortunately, the water user reinforced the doors with something to prevent it from breaking under any means of brute force. The four mentally cursed; this was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, the other group of four was shouting their lungs out to get Demyx to snap out of his trance. Marluxia then paused and hit the other three over the head.

"Ow!" they all yelped, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Xigbar, make yourself useful for once; gravity's no issue for you."

"…………Huh?"

Marluxia (as well as Axel and Zexion who had caught on) shouted at him at the same time, "YOU CAN WALK ON FREAKING AIR!!!!!!!"

……………………………

"Oh yeah!!!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering his element. Zexion grabbed him by the collar and said in a very deadly tone,

"Get up there and knock some sense into him, **now** or else." The youngest of the original six took something from underneath his Organization cloak. A book. But not just any book; Zexion's weapon. Of course, at first Siax had underestimated the boy's weapon ("What does it do? Give you a massive papercut?"). However, as they all soon found out, under the lilac-haired Nobody's control, it can be quite deadly. And no one wanted to mess with a pissed off Zexion with his 'magic' weapon book. Xigbar gulped and nodded. When Zexion let him go, he used his element of space to defy gravity and walk on air. He quickly floated up to Demyx's level where the boy was still playing.

"Hey, Dem, c'mon, snap out of it." The eye-patched Nobody reasoned, "Seriously, stop pulling our legs here."

The blonde didn't hear him. He did hear, however, the voice of "the rain" inside of his head. His mental state was starting to cross the line and back.

"_Someone wants to disturb your performance, Demyx…" _it told him. For the first time in a few minutes, his eyes opened, but only slightly. Xigbar can already tell that this Demyx was different from the one he had habituated to. This Demyx could be deadly. The blonde paused for a few moments before playing to a different song, 'Feel A Fear'. The waters started to rise from oblivion and lashed out at Xigbar in an erratic and harsh way. And goddamn, did they hurt when they landed a blow.

Not only that, Demyx found a new ability to integrate sound attacks with his water attacks. A single forte or fortissimo chord can sent numerous sonic water waves that could slice a limb off and even an air tsunami of discordant screeches. Inside, it was a sight to behold that Xigbar was being overwhelmed by Demyx, probably one of the weakest in the Organization. It was at least a sight to behold for any except Xemnas. He knew from the day he first set eyes on the boy that he had an extremely vast amount of talent and ability in him. But it was slightly shocking, since he only gauged his strength to be a match for Vexen.

Soon, the Freeshooter was sent back down to the ground. Axel, Zexion and Marluxia came to his aid, the illusionist simultaneously staring up at the boy. What happened, he asked himself, what happened to you, Demyx? Said blue-eyed Nobody had closed his eyes once more and continued to play.

"_Well done, my musician." _His imaginary master complimented him, _"Well done…You played excellently. A brilliant young mind you are…Medy Botoph." _

He stopped abruptly and quickly clutched his forehead, sitar dropping and soon turning back into simple water at impact with the marble balcony. Soon, after all this time, the rest of his memories as Medy Botoph came back to him—all the little things. And also, the pain of everything. As every small detail came back, he started to lose it. Meanwhile, Roxas was trying to pick the lock on the doors and soon succeeded. The boy and Luxord tackled the doors open and ran to aid their friend.

"Demyx!" they shouted. Demyx turned around, with one hand covering his left eye and forehead. The two paused in their footsteps, taking in the look of impending insanity that the Nobody had in his eyes. It was faint, but there was also a pleading look within those blue orbs as well.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck and hit the boy. Since he was drenched with water, the impact of the hit intensified significantly. Those who were present watched with their eyes widened with horror. After the electric stream had passed, he was just standing there, motionless and unconscious. Then, Demyx fell off the balcony.

"Demyx!!!"

The four below grabbed each others' arms to make a square sort of shape with their conjoined limbs. Hopefully, if positioned right, they could catch the boy using the same approach that firefighters used with a net. The falling figure landed right into their arms. Everyone sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet. They got him inside, where they met up with the rest of the Organization. Vexen went to his lab to make a potion that would regulate Demyx's mental functions, with Marluxia following after him to provide some effective ingredients. Zexion and Roxas went to get him loads of towels while Axel made some fire to warm him.

Things had become very busy at the Castle That Never Was.

**Isthis_truly_whatIcall_music_?  
**Continuethepreformanceyoungmusician  
DEMYX_SNAP_OUT_OF_IT!  
_**R e a l i t y ' s C o u n t e r m e l o d y **h a s c o m p l e t e d t h e **T h i r d M o v e m e n t  
**__T h e **e n d **i s f a s t a p p r o a c h i n g_

**-The Fourth Movement: Precious Memories- **

Demyx's recovery was very fast. Soon, everything was back to its normal routine. Axel would set stuff on fire at around 11:00 in the morning, which acted as their wake-up call. Demyx would be the one to put it out at 11:05 and Larxene would chase the redhead around at approximately 11:07. There wasn't really any time for breakfast—it depended on when you wake up and/or if you feel like eating at all that day. Personal time would be until 12:00, which was when they would all eat lunch. Occasionally, there would be much discussion around the table about current news going on in different worlds. Missions and tasks would then be assigned. Each member had to be back/finished and meet at the main room at exactly 5:00, where Xemnas would dismiss them. They would then have more personal time to themselves until dinner at 8:00 and then finally, their last hours of personal time before they go to sleep.

Everyone had their good memories. Roxas proposed making a scrapbook, to be able to preserve those memories. Xemnas was hesitant, but as soon as Roxas said that it might help them feel what it is like to look back at their "happiness," he quickly gave the affirmative.

Xigbar was in the library one day. He was searching for that scrapbook that he and the others had successfully filled to the maximum amount with pictures and other things. Finding it in one of the deeper regions of the library, he opened it and slowly flipped through the pages, recalling and reliving every good moment they had managed to capture and preserve.

The first two pages were the Organization themselves. There were names and titles written on, with the additional nicknames ("Xiggy" for Xigbar "Pyro-freak" for Axel "Flower power" and "Marly" for Marluxia, "Rox-for-brains" for Roxas, "Slayer" for Luxord, "The Lunatic Diviner" for Siax and, of course, "Mansex" for Xemnas). The next thirteen pages were made by each member with their own unique style. They had seemed to leave behind a remnant of their personalities and dreams in those pages. He looked at Numbers VI, VIII, IX and XIII especially.

The pages afterwards were just some photos of groups or individuals doing their own little thing. There was a photo of himself, Axel and Roxas in a pond somewhere they couldn't remember and were having a water fight. It was pretty mediocre and Demyx, who can't stand to just watch, showed them how to really fight with water. He smiled as he recalled that time. Almost everyone was soaking wet and Vexen got pretty irritated. Luxord and Xaldin, however, eagerly joined the match, shouting, "It's on now!"

There was another photo, commemorating the day when the Organization was first formed. The newer members (even the usually stubborn and irritated ones like Siax and Larxene) had proceeded to tackle the original six. If it wasn't for them, after all, they wouldn't be where they were, living like they were. Despite their lack of hearts, they were all happy at that moment, with big (and sometimes uncharacteristic) grins on their faces. For one day, they forgot about their one goal and partied like there was no tomorrow. Xigbar chuckled as he remembered how he (with the help of Demyx, Roxas, Luxord, Marluxia and Xaldin) got two birds with one stone—they got Zexion and Siax drunk that night. It had been a sight to see.

Turning the page, he saw a picture of Demyx, Axel, Zexion and Roxas rocking out with instruments they had acquired from Twilight Town. Below that was one where Xigbar had dragged the original six and made them dress up in their old lab coats. Everyone had a laugh at that one. Next to those two were two pictures of when they finally found out Zexion's weapon and element—he has the element of illusion and a plain black book served as his weapon. As previously stated, Siax had underestimated Number IV's true power. But they all felt good to finally see his "mysterious weapon".

And who can ever forget the "birthdays"? They also celebrated the days when they had first become Nobodies and joined the Organization. If a member didn't want their "birthday" celebrated, well, the custom was: Too bad; they're getting a party anyway. There were no exceptions, even for the Superior. And of course, being the head of the Org, he got a very extra special bang…literally. Axel took "lightshow" to the extremes. Nonetheless, it was hilarious.

As he flipped through each page, more memories came back to him, filling his non-existent heart with an artificial sadness. Those memories were a long, long time ago. It was the present now and most of the Organization had been eliminated. It had started with the annihilation of the members who were positioned at Castle Oblivion. Axel had luckily survived and escaped. He was the one who told everyone of their losses. Demyx was brought to tears (although he dared not cry in front of his peers) at the fact that two of his closest friends had faded away. Then, everyone just seemed to vanish…

Roxas had left the Organization, which left only three in their group. Then, Axel had left as well. Demyx was ordered to "liberate Sora's true disposition" while surveying the world of Olympus. He encountered the Sora and was, sadly, judged by the keyblade. Their numbers dwindled… He had heard from the Superior that the wielder of the keyblade is in The World That Never Was and it was up to the remaining members to make a final stand. Clutching the scrapbook in his hand, he walked over to a desk, grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

A few minutes later, he teleported outside, to meet with the key keeper.

* * *

_3.16_

_The Key Keeper is in our grounds. One by one, our comrades have been eliminated. Our remaining ones have to put up a final stand for our cause. If that stand fails, we do not know what will happen next. So I only hope that our punishments are minimal. _

_On behalf of the Organization, I must state_—

_Though we are nothing, we can still act like we are real. I long wondered if what Demyx said was true. Maybe Nobodies do have hearts; it's possible that the darkness tainted them so much that we all still feel incomplete. If we could, we would test that theory. Sadly, our great minds have perished, and besides, experimentation upon the heart was what had caused this whole ordeal anyway._

_I know I've been rambling. So I'll get to the point. If per chance anyone happens to find this (even though the chances of that are very slim), please, I only ask for one thing: _

_Do not damage our memories. _

_Number II- Xigbar

* * *

_

**One**by_one_theybegantodisappear  
_YouthinkthatthiscalmwilllastformuchlongerAxel?  
_Roxashas**left**the**Organization  
****Numbers_IV,V,VI,XI_and_XII_havebeeneliminated  
**He's_here_andhe'sheadingrighttowardswherewe_are  
_**I**_s_ T_**h**i_**s** _T**h**_**e** **_End_**?  
_T h e **F o u r t h M o v e m e n t **h a s b e e n p l a y e d_

**-Finale: The Melody May End, But The Music Shall Never Die-**

"Rise and shine, we have midterms today!"

Groaning were heard around the room that Axel, Zexion and Roxas shared. Marluxia sighed and said, "Come on, Axel, Zexion is already up. Unless you want to get a bucket of ice cold water dumped in your face, you better get up. Roxas, you too; you still have school."

The redhead slowly obeyed. Roxas was lucky that he had his midterms two weeks ago. He gathered his clothes and went to the shower. Roxas went in after he was done. The two then went downstairs where they met up with Zexion, who was doing some last minute studying.

"Let's go. We can get breakfast on the way, alright?"

The four nodded and went to the garage to get on their bikes. And then they left for school.

Two years had passed like this. After they had all faded away in their world, they soon appeared in the country they are currently living in—The United States. All the former members appeared in the same country, but sometimes were scattered into different states. However, the majority of them had landed in New Jersey, so that's where everyone else went. The group had soon found out that they had received a second chance—they finally had their hearts again. So with that, they all decided that they would take on a normal lifestyle like before.

Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, Larxene and Roxas would go to school, while Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar and Siax would have to find jobs. They all used their old names outside, but still called each other by the names they grew accustomed to. They had also decided on ages, ethnical backgrounds (which for some they had to learn the language), religion (All Catholic) and other things.

The boys went to the public schools in town (Roxas had to go to the middle school near their house while the others went to the high school), while Larxene was sent to an all-girl's boarding school that's about an hour away (by car). Luxord worked in a nearby bar, Vexen worked as a science teacher in the other middle school ("THANK YOU, LORD!" Roxas exclaimed), Lexaeus worked as the gym teacher in the high school ("You're coming with us?" Axel asked when he heard the news), Xigbar's job was at the shooting range in the outskirts of town, and Siax, Xemnas and Xaldin stayed home.

Sadly, they hadn't seen Demyx anywhere, yet. He could be in another country or in a different world entirely. Or maybe…he was in the States, but something happened. The possibilities were endless. Thing's hadn't been the same since then. They all finally realized how the boy had become an important part of their lives. The saying was true: you never notice how important something is until it's gone.

The boys stopped by the deli for a quick breakfast and continued their way to school. Roxas had split up with them halfway there, heading for the direction of the middle school. Once the remaining three were on the grounds, they went to the bike racks where they locked their means of transportation and ran to the auditorium steps to meet up with their other friends.

"Hey, guys!" the four looked to the side to see their friends, Frankie Tunstall. Frankie was a girl, by the way. Long story short, her parents had hoped for a boy. Enough said. She had dark, dark brown hair that almost looked black and crimson red eyes. She wore a red shirt that matched her eyes which bore a skull at the front with a loose black sweater over it that had bones forming a statement Joan of Arc made during the Hundred Years' War. She also had black pants with many chains on it and army boots.

"Yo Frankie. Did you study?" Axel asked

"Hell no!" she said cheerily. They all sweatdropped. Well, that's Frankie for you.

Marluxia looked around, "Hey, where's Sei-sei? Isn't she usually with you?"

"Oi!"

The five teens looked up and saw the girl, Raiseiseki Saito, sitting on top of the building. She had shoulder length black hair with long bangs framing her face. She also had one green right eye and a red left eye. She had a masculine appearance to her. She was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt that had lighter blue prints of two eastern dragons in the front with the yin yang sign in a slightly lighter shade of black and blue. The girl also had a sweater-like trenchcoat that fell just about two or three inches above her ankles. She also wore black jeans that had Japanese-style painting prints painted on them by means of fabric paint and black sneakers.

"Ohayo!" she greeted

"How the hell did you get up there!?" the redhead asked.

The girl jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet, surprising her friends and the other students and teachers around her, "I did somehow in some way."

Zexion chuckled, "Leave it to Sei-sei to be vague."

"Hey, what's today's test on?"

"Uh…...Open-ended math, I think." Raiseiseki answered. There were moans all around; they hated math…Fifteen minutes later, the students went inside the building. Stopping by their lockers, they gathered their textbooks, pencils and pens and went to their homeroom classes. They sat down immediately as the teacher took attendance. Once that was finished, the teacher handed out the test papers.

"You have 45 minutes." She said. Soon, the bell rang and the students flooded out of the room to their second period class. When the six (Frankie and Raiseiseki included) arrived in the classroom, the teacher approached them.

"Auramil? You have a phone call." He told them. He handed them a slip of yellow paper to act as a pass. He gave his backpack to Zexion and went to the main office as the others took their seats. Upon arriving at the main office, he signed in at the secretary's desk and went over to where the phone was.

"Hello?"

"_Marluxia? It's me." _

The teen's eyes narrowed with confusion, "Luxord? What's going on; why are you calling?"

"_He's here…Demyx." _He heard, _"Xigbar found him near town, collapsed."_

"Demyx!?" he nearly shouted, incredulous

"_Blonde mul-hawk and all." _

"Alright. We'll stop by afterschool after we get Roxas." He said briskly, excitement overcoming his naturally calm nature

"_I just called him a few minutes ago; he said that he'll come directly after his classes end, so you don't have to pick him up."_

"Okay, I got it. Bye."

Signing out, he ran back to class. Going inside the classroom, he saw that the teacher had just finished setting up the DVD player and had put in the disk. The class had set themselves up, amphitheatre style and Axel, Zexion, Frankie and Raiseiseki had saved a spot for him up in the front row.

He sat down as the movie started to play and he could feel the 'What the hell happened in the office?' vibe from Axel and Zexion. He turned to them and gave them the 'I'll tell you later' look. The three then focused their attention back to the movie. The teacher said they were going to be tested on it. So, they all watched cannonballs and bullets fly out and take heads and some limbs…

In the hall, when Frankie and Raiseiseki weren't around, he told them about Demyx. The two were overjoyed. This made them want the day to be over faster. And it seemed like God was feeling very kind to them that day; before they knew it, the final bell had rung and they rushed to the bike racks and out of school grounds. Excitement was filling each of the boys' now-existent bodies and the adrenaline they felt was just like the rush of battle. Only they weren't about to cut someone's limb off any time soon.

They nearly fell off their bikes trying to stop and get off them as quickly as they could. Roxas had arrived a second after they did and got off his bike as well. Axel was the first one to make it to the door and called Marluxia when he realized that he didn't have his key with him. The former Lord of Castle Oblivion got said keys out of his pocket and tossed it to the green-eyed teen, who promptly caught it and unlocked the door. The moment after felt like it was being played like a ritardando. The door opened and they rushed in, their eyes landing on a certain former nocturne.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Demyx greeted them with a smile. They were speechless and no one moved. The silence was broken by Zexion, who bravely stepped forward and hugged the teen, tears falling from his eyes.

"W…Welcome home…" he said, "Welcome home, Demyx!"

The other three soon joined in. Soon, the rest of the former Organization was streaming in through the door. Larxene had even come! They all crowded around, some hugging, some lightly punching his arm and some ruffling his hair like he was a child. For a while, Demyx had been wandering in the darkness, scared and afraid of what would become of him next. The musician was happy that he was among friends again. His head turned to the man who had first saved him, Xemnas. Everyone and everything else seemed to be blocked out as it was just the two of them.

"Thank you…for giving me a second chance…"

The silver-haired man, for the first time he has ever seen, gave him a serene smile and ruffled his hair slightly, like Xigbar and Luxord did before. The blue-eyed teen was in a state of surprise, but then gave a big Demyx-like grin. They all had what they wanted from the very beginning—hearts. They were whole again. They were happy to be living like they were now; it was like being a part of a big family. They were all happy.

It was just like the finale piece to a happily ended story.

Where_are_we?  
**Demyxisn'there?  
**_TheOrganizationistogetheragain!  
_It'salmostlikea**dream**come**true**isn'tit?  
**Wouldn'tthisbeconsidered,like,a_third_chancethen?  
**_T h e **F i n a l e **i s o v e r.  
__T h e **P i e c e **h a s e n d e d_

-The End-

**I changed the Naruto crossover part. I finally know what his weapon is! Major thanks to Wikipedia. I'm sure that this is quite accurate due to the Re:Chain of Memories trailer with the battle between Zexion and Riku (or was it Repliku? I can't remember). **

**Care to take a guess at which movie they watched? **

**Anyway, another crappy KH oneshot (which was probably the longest one I've written) so…You guys don't have to review because of the quality (or lack thereof) of this fic. Sorry if I wasted anyone's time!**


End file.
